love in a blink of an eye
by kitkat1284
Summary: ok, so this is like a modern romeo and juliet so just read it and love it and i own NOTHING except for the Cain family, the luv girls and main characters oc sibilings so SHUT UP AND DONT YOU DARE SUE and remember i own NOTHING
1. the beginning

Hello kitkatty123 here with a new story so read it and love it because it is the most epic story I will ever write so love it and R&R please….

465 Wrenix Rd. California

The Cain residence

* * *

Monacee Rosetta's room

Mona Rose was sitting at her desk waiting for her brother Romoan to pick up his darn phone. It had been years since the two have seen each other since high school she was the youngest out of a set of triplets she sat there listening to her favorite Taylor Swift song sparks fly. She was about to go to the workshop when the 3oh3 song my first kiss ringtone went off like a siren "Oh, darn, Hello."

"Hey sissy how have you been." her brothers british accent rang through her phone.

"…..!…(meh)…." She about screamed to the top of her lungs.

" How dare you ask me that you had me worried. Did you get my text? When will you be here how will get here?"

There was silence between the two siblings.

The two finished their conversation and Mona was relieved with how easy it was to talk with her brother ever since he joined the street gang " The Metal Maniacs" it was hard to talk to him. His " Friends" constantly bugged her when she would talk to her brother.

(Beep…Beep…bop)

Her cell phone went off with that stupid ringtone that she couldn't get rid off

The Teku played a revenge prank on her for just being with her brother

(Flashback)

"Mona, it will be fine the teku only go after the metal maniacs they will not mess with you."

" You better know that because last time was horrible they spilt fish guts on me and changed out my cars fuel with grape juice it took forever to get the guts out of my hair and fix " the Wave Link". You know my pride and joy the car I built from scrap and heap nothing but blood and sweat."

" You poured the salt in that wound, didn't you, sissy."

"Shut up!" at that moment her phone and Mona herself got attacked and pranked

(End of flashback)

_"AAArggghh! I hate those teku if I never see them again it will be to soon."she thought to herself_

Well she spoke to soon, that evening she was invited to a race by her brother and the other Maniacs (she hated them to.)

Cliffside near the surf

" Ok, I'm here, so what do you want."

" I know you hate the guys but they want you to join a group any race group except the TEKU anyone but them you can pick the florescent lights or the mufflers or US."

And with that stubborn as ever, the metallic orange wearing girl blurted out the word NO so loud it caught the attention of the TEKU and Metal Maniacs.

"Listen Sissy, they think you have skills and guts because you drive so fast, so quick, and so skillfully, if you wont do it for yourself do it for me, PLEASE." he said falling to his knees and of course embarrassing himself in the process.

"Hmm, NO no No nada." She said irritated as bird

He knew it was no use trying to change her mind, he knew once she said no she would stick to her decision, so he just sighed and pouted thinking it would help…it didn't

Mona was about to watch the race but she felt weird like someone was watching

HER!. She darted her head left then to right trying to find the person who was watching her. She found HIM. It was Vert Wheeler, a blond surfer boy who kind of had her heart

She didn't know him that well all she knew was the stuff he posted about on his facebook profile, but she did know he was kind and sweet.

(Flashback)

Sea view high school

Vert was walking to class when he tripped over the small nerdy little thing known as Mona Rose. They were friends after that but that changed when he played that stupid prank on her…

(End of flash back)

She went to go talk to him but since her appearance changed he didn't recognized her

"Well, if it isn't Vert Josef Wheeler, do you or do you not recognize Me." she snapped

he said no until she put on her peace sign tie and thick frame nerd glasses.


	2. the memories

Hi, sorry I could've made the first chapter better but its 5 in the morning I stayed up to make this for you, FOR YOU…

"Whoa, Rosie as in little Rosie Cain?" he said in shock and amazement from her beauty and brains.

She just looked at him like "It took you that long to figure it out"

"Yeah its me, Monacee Rosetta." She said annoyed because she hates nicknames

"Oh, you use your full name now you always said to call you Rosie but now Umm…" he said in shock from her wit to figure things out like "THAT"

Instead of her bringing up the pranks, she just laughed at how flustered he was.

But before they could carry on her brother pulled her aside and told her over and over like she was a 3 year old that she is his sister and she shouldn't talk to the TEKU

While the British brunette was lecturing his little sister, it gave Vert some time to think and that's when it hit him he recognized her from somewhere and not as Rosie as that girl with that brunette Metal Maniac, he just realized he pulled a prank on an old childhood friend that was his… "CRUSH" he blurted out loud accidently

Mona just laughed at the sudden outburst, but of course her brother was cold about it and he said "I expect you to be wearing the Metal Maniac symbol tomorrow, Rosie." She looked at her brother in disgust, he had no right to tell her what to do, but it didn't matter just before the race started Vert snuck to Rosie to talk and her brother was too focused on the race to notice the two.

"Agh, he has no right to do this he cant just clip my wings and telling me whether or not to join the TEKU what if I did want to join, well if I did want to join a street team I cant choose now, because my freakish brother chose for Me." She said angrily in her British accent

"Well, umm…oh…I don't know what to tell you." The blond surf boy said.

"Well, I guess I have to hate you don't I…?" said the clever young girl

"Yeah, umm…NO…sorry, umm… hey here's my number call me sometime." Said the eager boy.

She was 18 and loved cars but why would she give up her shiny electric orange techno car for a beat up hunk-of scrap metal she thought to herself

Then all of a sudden a crashing sound is heard from the race's direction

Oh…no Tork, Nolo…

She jumped in The Wave Link to see what happened to the two drivers who were just driving and then …SMASH!

"Are they ok, are they hurt!" she asked

But everyone just looked at the future Metal Maniac in disbelief that she would care if Nolo were ok and Tork to.

She hated them all for being so stupid she climbed back in her beloved car but something caught her eye was that…no it cant be… it's a…Floating…ROBOT!

She dashed out her car to ask Vert what that thing was he reply so idiotic that it made her cringe but giggle at the same time he reply back "it's … gig."

She still didn't understand and it made her feel blind usually she makes other people feel like that she walked up to the robot and asked him a few questions:

"Who are you?"

"I am gig."

"Where are you from?"

"A place."

That was such a smart remark she wanted to smack the robot to the ground and smash him but she didn't he was a masterpiece of scientific awesomeness.

All of a sudden someone had one last question.

"So just what are these racing drones?" said the female TEKU member named Karma.

"Robots built for driving," said the robot

But before she could hear the brunette woman's last question she went to her blonde friend for help and info on these racing drones

"Hey, Surf boy what exactly are these…racing drones anyway."

Before Vert could respond the eldest Wylde brother piped up and said that the racing drones are trouble.

Which made Mona like the idea of racing against them even more than she already did so she asked

"Vert, can I come?" excitement clearly plastering her face

"Sure why not the more the merrier" said the young TEKU member.

A few minutes later they were driving through the desert going to some place that Mona didn't want to know where it was or what it was

The memory of how she got into this mess was really her dream of the memory because she wouldn't have met vert again if her brother didn't take her to that race and she wouldn't have raced against drones and friends oh this is a wonderful life she lived until gelorum infiltrated the acelladrome that is when vert went missing

She couldn't bare the sight of her love being tortured or worse, Killed, but she also remembered that her friends hated her because she kept a secret:

Exactly 14 years ago

James R. Cain father of little Mona Rose had experimented on his little 4-year-old

Daughter trying to find a cure for the infectious disease that was killing Mona day by day

But he finally figured out how to save his little baby girl. He had to fuse her DNA with that of the minerals and energy embedded in a crystal he made a device that would help Mona control her new DNA but before he could know if she could use these abilities of hers, the silencers came and destroyed his research but he left something that could teach her how since now he could not:

Dear, Mona

I'm going to teach you how to use your abilities but first you most know how you obtained these abilities it started off as trying to save your life and the treatments were a success but to save your life I had to give you these abilities but to keep you safe you must learn to use them I will teach you even if I'm not there to teach you I'm going to no matter what, here is what you do

You focus energy to your arm and focus on the energy you feel going through your veins to that special device to make your abilities stronger when you mastered that you must know when you do that a ring of crystals will revolve around your arms and with your own will power you can shoot them at will but don't worry about losing them, they will de-materialerize and return to you: love dad

Back to reality

"Thanks, Dad for that, I now know how to save Vert."

Now exactly how am I going to know how to find him, and the more important note where do I find him.


	3. the plan

Kurt's thoughts

I can't believe that Mona would have kept such a secret and especially such a big one like that she was a sweet girl with a big attitude and everyone loved that she was their friend and she betrayed them but then again I remember my past how I was a spy for that wicked witch and I understand now of what she was doing but what was that book she was always reading and why did she leave it if it was so important I think I might read it but I don't understand why did she keep this book a secret ok page one

(What you read in chapter 2)

Ok so now I understand about the secret but why does she need to protect herself I need more information ok page 12

Mona I think that the silencers have caught up on what my research is doing and they have destroyed my research and taken us prisoner but since you are young they have let you go from being prisoner to them but they have no idea that I have wrote down what you should do to stop them but I need you to know there is a ex-silencer named Dr. Tezla if you one day come across him he has told me of a great power and a great danger you must stay away from that but if one day you decide to take part in one of his missions do please be careful

Ok now I know that both of her parents are geniuses and that is why she was amazed to meet Dr. T but still need more info ok this apparently is the last page

Mona there is more kids like you more children with similar abilities you must meet them and you have to take care of one another their names are:

Rhoda Williams

Lisa Yamatoya

Carrie Rock

Jazz McCartwood

Phoe Phoe Jones

And your brothers

I'm sorry kiddo that I'm not there but remember I love you and remember my companies name Life Uncovered Visuals you can get so many answers with those 3 words bye kiddo and love you

Whoa, that is intense and for that to happen to her at such a young age I need to find these girls I need answers what was their names again but I cant do this alone maybe if I tell the others they won't be has mad at Mona, okay I tell them and now we can get Mona back and maybe even Vert to.

Vert's thoughts

What where am I oh yeah the silencers got me, I hope they didn't find out that Mona's still alive I hope I didn't say anything while I was out.

Mona is too important to me and to the faith of the government to be destroyed, I remember when she told me about her secret I was mad but relieved that she knew what to do if someone was to find out she was still alive before her name was just Mona Rosa

But then it was changed to her beautifully long name so no one could find her but wait where is every one there are no scientist or drivers wait now's my chance to get out

(Out of his mind and in to the world outside)

The prisoner has escaped red alert red alert

The whole head quarters went off he seen his car and made a dash for it the bright colors mad e him feel happy to know he had a chance to escape he found the exit of the place and got out no one was following him he went back to the house he grew up in and changed out of the alien gift jumpsuit that was given to him he got in his TEKU shirt and jacket and put some comfortable pants on and got supplies knowing his dad would come back to the house he got clean clothes money food water and went on his way he was heading to the old blown to bits head quarters and to his surprise a sweeper was there he got out quietly and got ready for a fight with still functioning drones but it wasn't drones it was the TEKU and The Metal Maniacs he ran up and everyone was happy to see Vert but he noticed something his Beautiful British girlfriend wasn't there he asked and everyone got mad and upset at the same time but Kurt came out and told everyone the story of the girl the blond wondered how he knew when Mona only told him

"Kurt, how do you know that?"

"It was in her book that apparently as left for her from her father and I have to say this girl was not keeping her secret to deceive us she was keeping it to protect everyone from the crossfire that she was protecting people from."

Karma asked "But why did she not tell us before, you know before the truth came out on it's own."

"Yeah, why did she do that and what's these abilities her old man was talking about," said the once innocent Markie

"Well I thought this was a prank when I read the first page but then it got too intense to be a prank…"

Kurt told them what the book said and they felt so bad for hurting the girl's feelings like that especially after she was just trying to protect them

"Well I say if that's the case we go find her and help her through this" said the Metal Maniac leader

"Ok, its settled we go help her and then we help the world…again." Nolo said.

"Giddy up" "I'm in." "So am I."

"Lets go save Mona." Vert said sticking his hand out to form a who's in hand stack

The first person to stick their hand in was Monkey then Kurt then Lani then Taro and so on until everyone put their hand in except for one it was Markie

Vert looked at him like "what the heck man"

He keep looking at Markie until he was done thinking

And having a heart at that moment Markie said, "Ok, I'm in."

Highway 12 2:30 AM

Mona was driving in the Wave Link hoping no one was following her she didn't know since the Silencer's cars can turn invisible but she never stopped to find out she was heading to the LUV garage to make some repairs luckily for her dad she was childhood friends with Phoe Phoe and Lisa (they were in the list of people like Mona)

The LUV garage

"Hey, Mona its been a while where have you been." Said Lisa

Phoe Phoe didn't talk much she is like the music addict TEKU member shirayko

"Well, it's a long story."

"I'm 18 I have time so shoot."

Mona told the 2 girls the whole story to them it pretty much didn't shock them since they are basically super humans but then all of a sudden…

SMASH!

Silencers and many other people came crashing in through the glass roof grabbing the three girls one of them said "You have no where to go and don't you dare move." But they didn't know what powers that girls have Mona activated her abilities then Lisa then Phoe Phoe suddenly there was a flash of lights around the girls Mona had two rotating rings of crystals going around her body, Lisa had a sphere of energy at her palms and two little orbs of light above her rotating like it was orbiting around her, And Phoe Phoe had moving circles moving up her body and crystals orbiting around her head. The girls were ready to fight and they wee ready to win then Mona suddenly threw one of her crystals at the silencers causing a flash of light blinding them temporarily which gave Lisa time to attack she threw a orb of light at them the orb exploded which gave the girls enough time to escape in the wave link

Back in the sweeper

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND ROSIE IF WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS HEADING." Screamed Monkey.

"Maybe she heading to find the girls that her father told her about maybe she went for help." Said Taro

"Good point but wouldn't that put all of them in danger." Said the blond surf boy

"He has a point why would Mona put all of them in danger if she was just trying to stay safe." Said the Dr.

"Maybe she isn't trying to stay safe maybe she is just trying to stop it once and for all to stop the fear, the anxiety, the sudden bursts of anger from all the fear, maybe she is trying to take down the silencers on the inside out or on the outside in or…" Lani was saying before a Metal Maniac cut her off.

"Or she is just trying to kill them all including herself to stop the mission but not the silencers maybe she thinks that is the only way she is only a girl they all are except for her brothers maybe with them they could but without them no they are weak." Said Taro sending offence to the girls in the sweeper

"So you're saying because they are girls they cant take down the silencers how dare you say that they are strong they are smart they are girls with the same heart and the same mind so Shut Up." Said Lani and Karma at the same time

Taro backs off a little bit not saying anything else

Back to Mona

"WHAT WAS THAT? MONA." Said the scared Lisa

"Those are the silencers I was telling you about now put your seat belt on PJ are you ok"

"Yeah." Said PJ bobbing her head up and down to the beat coming from her ear buds

"Ok are you ready to meet the rest of the girls." said Mona putting on her music in the car

"THERE ARE MORE OF US." Both of them screamed PJ being a little bit calmer then Lisa was

"Ok, Ok, freaking out right here so you are saying those people back at the garage are trying to terminate us and we have to stop them from doing so and to do that we have to combine all of our energy to make the silencers HQ go…BOOM!" said the scared Lisa

"Yeah Captain obvious, so are you in or are you going to give up your life?" said Mona

"FINE."

The girls drove till they got to the other side of California to see if they could find Rhoda and Jazz


	4. what home is

The Cain residence

Moroun's room (more. own. this is how you pronounce his name)

"Mom, have you seen my book bag I need it I'm going to be late for school again." Said the 12 year old.

"No sweetheart I haven't seen your book bag is it in your sister's room or your 2 brothers room." Said Cora to her youngest child.

"I don't know let me check…"

The child went to his brothers' room hoping to find his long lost book bag but the door was locked so he went to Mona's room he knock to make sure he didn't walk in on her there wasn't an answer suddenly a crashing sound came from her room he barged in to find a man about 6 ft. 5 and wearing a racing suit that was purple and silver instinctively he was going to scream but his mom just left for work knowing her child would go to school with or with out his book bag but what the 12 year old did was not screaming but yelling "who are you, Where's my sister and what are you doing here." Yelled the boy who feared for his sister's life but the man just stood there with no movement except breathing that when the youngest Cain used his abilities to examine the problem

He thought to himself "Ok, Mona's not here to help me this guy is creepy and what is he doing with Mona's jewelry box this place is a mess looks like he as looking for something but what wait a minute this looks like a…SILENCER, No he must be here to kill Mona or for dad's old research either way he's not going to get it ok use our abilities Moroun use them!"

All of a sudden and to the silencer's surprise this boy conjured up a light around him. It swarmed around the boy giving him enough time to activate the device on his arm making the light grow stronger, then the light stop so fast that the silencer barely notice the boys abilities he had a form of glowing blue crystals that casted his arm in an armor and the device which was on his right arm was now on his left and it didn't look like a device it looked like wooden bracelet with blue diamonds in it the boy just looked at the silencer, the man thought to himself,

"This boy is a Cain, he has abilities like his sister and brothers ok think by the way he's dressed he's a cool kid but by the necklace he has with his dad on one side and his sister and his sick brother on the other I can tell his brother means a lot to him and so does his sister but given his brother weak condition he's probably upset about so he's probably distant at school by the blue highlights in his hair he wants to be like his sister. Which comes back to his abilities she probably taught him how to use them which is probably why it didn't take him long to activate them so how will I attack."

Then the silencer pulled out a metal rod, which extended to full length with little shocks of electricity coming out he tip. The man swung it at the boy he missed when the kid jumped out of the way and flip behind the man the man wasn't quick enough to dodge the young man's attack the silencer barely escaped but the boy didn't know whether to celebrate victory or cry because his sister was missing but that's when he heard a car park he was beat up and bleeding he was ready to fight again but only inches from her face he stop it was Mona he fell to the ground but got up and didn't let go from his sister's warm hug eventually she got him off and tended to his wounds she asked him what happened

"Little brother what happened who did this to you." She said in a worried tone of voice

"It was a silencer he was here for you or dad's research I don't know but I'm scared Moe

"It's ok Mack it's over now don't be afraid." Said the loving older sister wiping a tear from her brother's face

"But what if he comes back what if he is going after Ronnie or Mom."

"Don't worry by the way you look I bet you beat the stars out of him and don't worry about mom she doesn't have these abilities dad gave them to us remember even if he did go after mom she can hold her own remember we got that from her we got her big attitude and brains from both of our messed up parents and dad might be dead but he's always with us he loved us he didn't do this to us because he hated us or because he loved his research more than he loved us he did it because he did love us and he didn't want us to die." She told her brother to calm him down

"Ok, I love you Moe."

"I love you to, Mack"

The siblings said putting the nicknames that they made for each other in the I love you's

At UCLA Medical center

Room 232

There laid the 23-year-old son of James Cain oldest out of the 5 of them there was him Ronnie, Drain, Moe, and Mack (I use their nicknames so is you see me talk about someone with these names it's the Cain kids)

Rusty just laid there wondering what went wrong he was thinking of what happened

When this happened

"Rusty! Rusty! Where are you." Said the young little Mack

"In the shop Mack, come here I need your help with something." Said the eldest son of the Cain's

"Ok, coming have to help Moe with something real quick, be there soon."

All of a sudden Mack and Moe hear a painful yell then a SMASH

They ran to where their brother was they found him under the car he was fixing

Mona thought "he must have past out from something and hit the car lift release because he yelled before the car crash on him."

Mack scream for some help from his 2 other brothers the car wasn't crushing him just pinning him to the ground

The ambulance got there in 30 minutes afterwards but when they got to the hospital the doctor said that he past out when he had a "brain overload" they said he talk to the young man and he said that he had an awful migraine but went to the workshop anyway then after a few minutes of working he felt light headed and all off a sudden everything went black and before he black out completely he felt something hit his head hard so that is when the car lift release gave out because he had fell on it but what caused this whole mess was a parasite that is when the doctor held up a container with the parasite in it

When the doctor was talking Mack went in to see his brother and he felt like it was his fault he wouldn't have past out and wouldn't be in this mess "Hey, Rusty how are you."

"Fine I'm alright don't worry but I will be in here for a while so I wont be home."

The LUV garage

In the present

"Ok why did you come back here if this is the place you got attacked?" said the 12 year old

"Because we need evidence and we cant have that if we aren't in the place it happened now can we?" said his annoyed older sister

"You just answered a question with another question." Said Mack

Moe just looked at Mack for a few moments before she smacked him upside the head for that mockery

They searched for hours trying to find something but they didn't find anything

Back at the sweeper

Lani was thinking and something hit her Mona had a onboard camera she could see where she was

She got onto her laptop to see where Mona was and she seen a sign that said the LUV girl's garage and looked up the name online and found it located in Los Angeles, on the beach bum side of town (no offence people of California I love you why do you think I wrote them In California) she told them and they drove as fast as they could to the garage and they found Mona they ran up to her and apologized to her a million times she said it's ok and that she forgives them they devised a plan

(The silencers base)

Mona went by herself until everyone came later

She thought to herself on how to take down the guards "Ok there is a big one and a larger one ok think Monacee how to take them down the big one on the right is not putting pressure on his leg. And the bigger one on the left seems to not be able to see out of his right eye so this could cause him to not be able to fight as good as he used to when he was able to see. I almost have a full plan need to scope the area more…ok…wait! There's

another guard but this one isn't as easy to read its like he's a closed book" Hey, you there this is a restricted area you must…wait a minute that's Monacee Rosetta Cain, get her!

Mona thought to herself "Oh, no run girly run…ok if I just keep run WAIT I already read two of them I can take them out and deal with the new one later or vice versa" she thought with a exhausted face, "Ok, so we got the plan, Rhoda you go and attack when Moe says that its ok to engage, Jazz you create a diversion with your ability to create alternate time in space like when Abraham got shot anyway just make a time to where they are distracted. PJ you go in and use your sonic blast and stuff, and that's when I use my karate chop, and…" Lisa was saying before she got cut off. "Ok, how bout this, Lisa you strike with a sonic flare to blind them, Rhoda you attack with your ability to create weaponry, that's when PJ you go and engage with a nuclear blast to destroy the front, that's when Monkey, Taro, Karma, me and Vert drive in through the front inside the sweeper, and that's when we can pick up Mona after she has detonated the energy bomb, and if we time it perfect we've won. Said Kurt "Let's do it YEEEEEHAAAAAA" said Pork Chop

"Ok, everyone ready, because we only have one shot and if we mess up its all over" said Vert in a serious tone of voice

but everyone just look at him like "what the Heck man seriously, yeah nice pep talk"

so this is how it went.

Who are you and where did you come from

I'm your worst nightmare and I'm EVEYWHERE Mwahahaha. Said the spastic teen

Ok your coming with us

I don't think so…BOOM all of a sudden the flash bomb that Lisa threw exploded making the back guards go blind for a few minutes that gave Rhoda some time to attack with a sword made out of light, and she then started fighting the guards left and right. PJ then threw the nuclear blast, which caused the door to fall apart. The gang hopped on the back of the sweeper.

They drove in with every second Vert worried about Mona, images of her dead or bleeding floated through his mind, causing him to blurt out "Mona, NOO!" everyone just stared at him and he looked so worried but to him he felt worthless to him Mona was the world to him and if something was to happen to her he felt his heart stop for a moment and it made him worry about Mona even more

He fell to the ground in agony trying to comprehend what was happening he felt his world falling apart again. The first when his mom died right in front of his eyes.

Tears gathered as he let everyone of them fall from his crystal blue eyes, drain down his imperfectly perfect cheeks. Remembering the same image of Mona in high school when she just moved there the girls picked on her and he remembered all those little tears fall from here deep brown eyes to her small yet beautiful neck.

Flashback

"Hey are you alright?" said the 16year old Vert

"Yeah,..sniff…Ill.. Be ok"

"You got to watch out for those girls they're mean as pythons"

"Haha! So Casanova whats the name"

"the first name's Josef the Middle Vert And last is Wheeler"


End file.
